Xi
ξ Xi (Kai), played by Presh, is a member of the'' Magical Octet''. Appearance Casual Magical Girl Powers Web History -check to be organized sorry- Personality tba Witch Form Relationships Alpha Beta Omega (important) all tba Fate tba Gallery not yet Trivia *Kai's mother is Japanese and his father is Chinese. * Kai's family has moved a lot due to his father's job. The idea of moving away again now that he has forged emotional attachments scares him. TO BE ORGANIZED: PM presh: the basic idea was before he made his wish, kai was pretty average? besides his singing talents, he didn't have any remarkable traits (beside anime white hair, but man, who notices that???) he tended to live life under the radar rather unwillingly, as he needed to get noticed since he wanted to become a singer. it wasn't that he was a bad singer or anything- he was actually pretty good, but kai never seemed to know what he had to do so peoply would take notice of him? iirc he was childhood friends w/ omega?? so i thought well maybe she was his only friend/the only person who gave him the timy of day/indulged him. but when omega made her wish (for love i think isabel said), she started acting strangely and couldn't spend time with him/he thought she was avoiding him??? but she was rly doing meguca things. naturally he became even more sad/angry and was p fed up with being ignored and abandoned, but i think the real nail in the metaphorical coffin would be if he saw omega hangin w/ the wolfpack? like from far away. and he runs off and somehow find kyubey and while he already knows what he wants when asked, he'd probably take some time like "is this real", and then i guess maybe kyubey would lead him to omega and the others (again from far away, and would tell him instead of letting them know he's there??) which prompts him to make his wish bc if i'm a magic person too, they'll be my friends and hang out and pay attention!! so basically his wish was 'i want to be noticed/i want people to pay attention to me'. i guess he'd have started his career right after that, being picked up by some company to be an idol, and would encounter the others formally during a fight a la mami? his weapons would be explosives, i'd think! anything flashy and attention grabbing, but his power might be webs? he could create webs to ensnare/tangle/trap his enemies, which reflects the true nature of his wish- he just assume's it's some "i'll steal your heart" nonsense power/doesn't think deeply on it. PM presh: this is all rly'what if' tbh but he probably hates the way he looks tho. voice yuki...white....snow... white is pure and bland and also!! i think he'd have the hair u drew for him after his wish?? like he'd become an idol and get a haircut for the job i think if he fell into despair bc of his wish. it'd be kind of like kyouko's dad? realizing ppl didn't come for him or realizing attention without reason or choice is meaningless. like, ppl didnt think he was a good singer, it was bc of his wish type of deal. which is obvious but he probs didnt think of the implications all that far. he probably thought kyubey was just going to like tell ppl to go see him or maybe give them a lil pushCategory:Characters